ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jules Noir
Juliette Noir Gillespie (born January 20, 1993) is an American professional wrestler best known by her ring name Jules Noir. She currently works Pride Pro. She is also one half of The Violent Vixens with Nicole Starr in Pride Pro Wrestling. Early Life Juliette Noir Gillespie was born on January 20, 1993 in Chicago, Illinois to parents Jason and Jessica Gillespie. From a young age, Juliette was introduced to wrestling by her parents, who were avid wrestling fans. Her parents always encouraged her to watch the sport, even though it was less than child friendly. Throughout school, Juliette maintained good grades until high school when her grades began to drop due to lack of interest. She knew that she was meant for something else, but no one else could see this and her morale dropped severely. Her parents saw that she had various bouts of depression that she saw a therapist for. She currently still has issues with that. After her therapist opened her eyes to the possibilities she could have with her high school education and the fact that she was meant for something great, Juliette raised her grades and graduated in the higher portion of her class with a 3.8 GPA. Always being a lover of art, as soon as she graduated, Juliette began to take an interest in painting and various other forms of artistry, as well as making the decision to become a professional wrestler. Her parents fully supported the decision and immediately pushed for Jules to begin wrestling. Professional Wrestling Pride Pro Wrestling (November 2014 — ) On November 6, 2014 Juliette signed with Pride Pro Wrestling under the ring name Jules Noir. She also formed the tag team The Violent Vixens with Nicole Starr, vowing to take down any and all "mean girl barbie dolls" in their way. It was announced the same morning that Juliette would be taking the place of Alice Fiore at Ground Zero in a fatal fourway for the number one contendership to the Women's Championship on November 23, 2014. Jules lost the match, not being pinned however. She then was placed in a match against Emilia Prescott on the December 23rd episode of Ignition. She completely decimated Emilia in their bout, winning the match up. She attacked Emilia afterward, as Emilia was fired for losing. To start off the new year of 2015 right, Jules Noir was placed in another squash match against newcomer Matt Stone. Once again, Jules was victorious and her opponent was presumably shipped out of Pride. That night she switch to the Fury brand under Cody Taylor's control and was named number one contender for the Women's Championship. In her Fury debut, it was announced she would face Natasha Rose on the January 28, 2015 Fury 14. Personal Life Juliette is an avid animal lover. She has two cats named Lily and Wednesday, and one dog named Morticia. She cares more about her animals that she does herself sometimes. They're like her children. She also has a one year old daughter named Jaiden Marie Gillespie, born on February 14, 2013. As of November 9, 2014 Jules has been linked romantically to retired professional wrestler, Alistair Slayde. The two, only being together for a month, became engaged on December 25, 2014. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''Beauty in the Breakdown'' (Double moonsault) **''Seven Deadly Sins'' (630 senton) *'Signature Moves' **''Chitown Special'' (Handspring back elbow splash into a running bulldog) ** Font Flip Clothesline **Hurricanrana driver **Ranhei **Standing corkscrew moonsault *'General Moves' **Calf kick **Diving crossbody **Diving hurricanrana **Knee drop into a handstand knee drop **Mounted punches **Poisoned frankensteiner **Springboard missile dropkick **Suicide moonsault **Tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown **Wheelbarrow armdrag *'Nickname(s)' **The Femme Fatale **'The Second City Sinner' **'The Violent Vixen' *'Wrestlers Managed' **Nicole Starr (as a part of The Violent Vixens) *'Entrance Themes' ** "Gorgeous Nightmare" by Escape the Fate (Pride Pro for The Violent Vixens; 2014 —) **"Separate" by Screaming For Silence (Pride Pro; 2014) ** "Sex Metal Barbie" by In This Moment (Pride Pro; 2014 — ) Match Histories Pride Pro Wrestling Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Characters From Chicago, IL Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2014 Category:2014 Category:Active Wrestlers Category:American Wrestlers